Driving Me Insane
by Viet Devil
Summary: Stiles is seriously driving Derek insane. He always had control, up until the worker at the drive thru window had an interest in Stiles, and Stiles seemed somewhat surprised and probably interested. Derek was going to show that Stiles belonged to him and only him. RxR! First Slash! :D


_**Ahahahahahaha, I was supposed to be studying for my environmental science test but I did this instead.**_

_**Just something random, honestly I thought I was going to do at least around 500 words but I got way into it. It was so fun to write. It's my first slash, so please be gentle. If you write slash, feel free to pm me some pointers and tip of any sort :3**_

Derek pulled up to the McDonald's drive through in his precious, black camaro. Stiles was sitting in the passenger seat, leaning over to his side on what to order. Derek sighed.

"This isn't even real food." he said.

Stiles pouted. "It was either starve myself until lunch tomorrow, or this. Personally, i do not want to starve. It'll keep me up in the middle of the night, having to hear it cry out for food. Have you ever heard it growl? It seriously sounds pitiful and sad. My coach even threw an apple at me in class cause the growling distracted him."

"Stiles."

"It didn't even stop growling. He threw his bagged lunch at me and made me eat it there."

"_Stiles_."

"Then he threw me out of class because it started growling again."

"STILES."

"What?"

"Just hurry and order." he rolled his eyes.

"_**Can I take your order now sir?**_" the male voice through the microphone said, giggling."

Stiles spoke up, leaning a bit closer. Derek could practically feel his heat radiate off his body.

"Yea, can I just get three Mcdoubles, a large fry and a medium drink?"

_"Sir, I can't hear you."_

Stiles repeated his order a bit louder, leaning in even closer. Thank god for the seat belt holding Stiles back. And himself.

"_Hello__?_"

Stiles grumbled and took off his seat belt. "Scooch Sourwolf." Stiles said as he climbed over Derek. Entire body was hovering over Derek's body as he stuck his head out and shouted his order, the hunger eating away at his patience. The order popped up on the small screen. "Finally."

_"Will that be it sir?"_

"Yes. Yes. Please just hurry with my food before i die of hunger." he whined.

Derek stopped his breathing. The nape of Stiles neck was just before him, revealing the many small moles that covered his neck. Derek's mouth was salivating, getting a bit harder to stop himself from embarrassment of drooling on himself, or even licking at it, but the heat...his scent stronger than ever before.

God it's intoxicating.

Just the sheer closeness of the boy was already driving his wolf mad. Just as long as Stiles doesn't-

With his luck, the boy did, in fact, slip just as Derek pulled up to the window.

Cue inner wolf howling.

The boy landed right in his lap, crotch to crotch as a matter of fact. Damn the jeans that was between them.

"You so did that on purpose." Stiles still haven't recognized his current position. Or he does and seriously is a freaking tease.

Stiles dug through his pants and took out a ten. The man at the window, who had sexual tension that Derek could smell off of him from seeing the boy's current position and seemed perfectly comfortable with it.

The man took Stiles ten, slyly brushing his fingers over on Stiles. He took the change out of the cash register along with his receipt. Derek glanced to see the man scribble down his number on the back of the receipt and was about to hand it to Stiles, smiling with full predator eye contact.

The man clearly does not see Derek sitting right there...maybe it was his dark wardrobe and dark interior of his car that made him almost invisible, but seriously? Derek's canines almost peeked out,but Derek kept his mouth shut...but his red irises and his direct eye contact with the man.

Derek, leaning over Stiles, who all but let out a squeak at the sudden motion and closure of both bodies being pressed together. Stiles' crotch pressed against Derek's crotch. Stiles seriously felt the brooding wolf's hard on. He blushed, feeling the heat from Derek's crotch and the heat from his body as well when the man practically leaned over him to grab the worker by the collar of his shirt and pulling his face close to his. Derek growled at the man.

Stiles isn't for anybody's taking. He liked it better when they didn't pay attention to Stiles. It meant that Stiles won't be attracted to anyone else and only _him_.

It meant that Stiles was his and only his.

"Mine." Derek practically snarled at the petrified man. He shoved him back and into another worker, sprawling over the floor. Derek rolled his window back up and drove off back to his house.

"Dude! What the hell was that!" Stiles shouted. "What's your freaking deal?" Stiles tried to crawl out of Derek's lap, but the older man held him down his one hand while the other was steering. Stiles' constant squirming drove Derek even madder.

"He was going to give you his number." Derek finally said.

Stiles was mildly surprised. "Really?"

Derek twitched. Stiles sounded interested.

Nope. Not going to happen. His, his, his, his, his.

"But did you seriously have to go and do THAT? I just lost ten dollars." he whined. "Can you let me up now...?!"

"No."

"...No to doing it or no to letting me up?"

Stiles does not know what he just exactly said. Derek let out a huff of laughter.

"That would be a yes."

"...yes to-GAH seriously. Let me up!"

"Nope."

"Was he seriously going to give me his number?" Stiles said, his ADHD acting up.

Derek growled. He switched hands, using his now free right hand and reached to yank the boy's pants and boxers down, revealing his bare ass. Stiles squeaked at the sudden action.

"What are you-" Stiles was cut off by the sharp pain from Derek's hand when he struck his cheeks with the palm of his hand. Stiles hissed out in pain and clenched the muscles in his ass. "OW-FUCK, DEREK!"

Derek brought his hand down again and struck him on Stiles left cheek. He purposefully drove slower, just to have more time. He struck Stiles again about ten more times, each time Stiles letting out a whimper. Derek glanced down to see his large, red hand print on the boy's left cheek.

Stiles was strangely getting aroused, aside from the literal pain on the ass. He felt Derek stop, relief hitting him. "You asshol-" Derek struck him again, this time, on his ride cheek.

"Now for the other one." he simply said. After he finished, Stiles gasped, a tear streaming down from one of his eyes.

"D-Derek." he moaned out. Stiles glanced up to see the alpha's red eyes. "Der...ek?"

Moaning, Derek reached down and released his straining cock from his jeans.

"Suck." Derek commanded.

Stiles stared, staring at the beauty of a cock before him when Derek opened his fly to see it practically pop out. As soon as Derek gave the command, he hovered his lips over it and took Derek whole. He didn't even notice it when his own back arched automatically.

Derek moaned out in pleasure when Stiles finally went at it. He could see the boy's head bobbing up and down. Derek licked his middle finger, promptly wetting it. He brought it to Stiles red, bare ass that was sticking up in the air.

He reached in between Stiles cheeks and finally touched the virgin, puckered hole. He gingerly, slowly, pressed his finger inside the boy. He could hear Stiles gasp out, and clenched his hole tighter at the alien intrusion, though not letting go of Derek's beast of a cock.

"Relax." he said sternly. A few moments later and Stiles was finally able to unclench, relaxing his hole.

Derek worked his finger, thrusting in and out. He slowly inserted another finger, scissoring, working his way to stretching the tight hole for his cock to be buried in. Stiles gasp out when he felt the second finger working its way in and stretching him open.

Derek, at long last, finally pulled up to his house. Not wasting anytime, he reached down to pull the lever from his seat and adjusted it to make room. He pulled out his fingers and parked the car, yanking out his keys and shoving it into his pocket. He picked Stiles up, easily, leaving his pants and boxers and got out of his car, positioning the boy's hole to line up with the head of his cock. Stiles legs were unconsciously wrapped around Derek's waist, arms clinging to his neck as much as possible.

Derek pressed Stiles down slowly, his cock finally penetrating the hole. He slowly pressed in, until Stiles took in all of Derek.

"_Oh_ my _god_, those two fucking fingers don't even compare to this." Stiles gasped out. "It's so fucking huge." he moaned.

Derek began walking up to his house, through the door, slowly up the stairs, each step he took giving the poor boy one harsh thrust entirely, the boy gasping and moaning the entire time. Each time, Stiles had tried to call out for Derek, but at each thrust his voice hitched.

This was a major turn on for Derek.

He finally reached his room and threw himself in bed, pinning the boy underneath. He stripped his own clothes with record time, and ripped Stiles' shirt off. He rested his head beside his neck, pressing his nose into the skin and began to sniff at it profusely.

_God._

Stiles' scent through skin contact drew out his excitement more and more. He nuzzled into his neck, beginning to leave his scent all over Stiles.

_Inside_ and _out_.

He started to lick at his neck, sucking, kissing and biting at it in several different spots all over, determined to mark his whole entire body to show everyone he was taken.

And that he was _his_.

Stiles moaned ever so sweetly at the attack at his neck from Derek's mouth.

"You're mine and only _mine_." he said the pace of his thrust was careful and slow. "No one else is allowed to set their eyes on you."

"Derek. M...ove." Stiles said, but got no response for his plea.

"Derek...DEREK FOR THE LOVE OF JESUS _MOVE_." he finally yelled.

It was like those words unleashed everything that was holding Derek back. Derek started thrusting faster and faster and faster. Harder and harder.

The sound of skin slapping together together throughout the house, loud moans and their names being called out.

"When I'm done with you, your entire being will be drowned in my scent. From the inside, out."

Derek mashed his lips against Stiles' and dove his tongue into Stiles mouth, determined to meet every spot in his mouth possible.

He grabbed both of Stiles' wrists that were still clinging around his neck and pinned them beside his head.

He released the boy from his deep kiss and glanced at the single stream of tear. He dipped his head down and slowly licked the tear up, slowly trailing towards his eye, which Stiles closed, and softly kissed it. He slowly raised his head up and kissed him on his forehead.

"Stiles...do you trust me?" Derek asked out of the blue.

Stiles looked at him in a daze. He reached up and gave the alpha a kiss on the lips. "I do." he said.

Derek traced his mouth back to his neck, and near his shoulder.

He slowed his thrusts, giving single, hard, deep, thrusts into his prostate, and started his fast pace again. It drove Stiles crazy.

Derek began licking at a chosen spot on an area near his neck, and bit down. Stiles yelped at the burning, stinging pain.

"Ah! Derek! Derek! It hurts!" he cried out. "Derek, it hurts!" Stiles said again.

"Shh." Derek whispered in his ear and licked into it. He then began to lick at the bite mark he left.

He didn't turn Stiles. He would never without his consent, unless he knew he was about to lose him.

Derek marked Stiles. Yes the numerous hickeys would've gave out the same message, but the bite mark would leave a faint scar, a scar that would be dead clear for other wolves to not engage at the boy, as he is already taken.

He licked at the wound, saliva healing it. He let Stiles go, his hands finding his poor, forgotten hard cock, and pumped him.

It didn't take long for Stiles to come, when Derek's hot hand grasped his member, Stiles came moments after. He thought it was over when Derek slowed his pace, giving out slow hard thrusts, gasping.

Until he felt a something rather large pressing in.

God, it felt huge. Stiles' wailed as it slowly pressed into him. He didn't even think it would go in, until it actually did. Derek stopped his thrusting. He suddenly felt his entire body being lifted.

Derek was now under Stiles. He was straddling, but he felt so weak so he just flopped down onto the alphas sweat, gleaming chest. It was silence until Stiles managed to speak again.

"Wha-what the hell was that at the end?" he asked, looking at him. "And you bit me!"

Derek looked at him as if it was obvious, but remembered that Stiles was not a werewolf, and a virgin.

Well, _was_ a virgin anyways.

"I didn't turn you into a werewolf. Just marking you, it'll heal so don't worry. Didn't i tell you to trust me?"

"Well you surprised me." he paused. "Actually everything tonight surprised the hell outta me."

"And got a reason why I can't seem to move without intense pain from my butt?"

"It's my knot." Stiles just gave him a confusing expression.

"Your knot." he said. "As in...?" he said. He finally remembered the many things that Scott used to spout out when he got a job at the vet, especially when the dogs mated.

"YOUR KNOT?!" he spoke up. "Isn't that like...for mating for the female dogs to ensure all she'll be pregnant?!" he said. "Am I going to be pregnant?! Did you know about this?! I didn't even know you guys can knot!"

"Generally speaking, yes it is for that. Same sex intercourse is normal among a lot of animals." he said. "And no, you can't get pregnant." _Males can get pregnant, duh._ Derek thought as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh thank god for that." he paused. "Well then why did you...knot...me?" he asked carefully. "...Did you...choose...me?" he asked, biting at his lip and blushing.

Derek smiled. For the first time, a genuine, real smile that made his heart flutter. He re-positioned them, so that he was now spooning Stiles.

He rested his head on top of Stiles' head, wrapping his arm around him and pulling him closer. He muttered the words that ensured confirmed Stiles' answer. He heard it before they both drifted off to slumber.

"I love you."


End file.
